


Safe and Sound

by e_v_a_n



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Homelessness, Homesickness, My First Work in This Fandom, Regret, josh dun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_v_a_n/pseuds/e_v_a_n
Summary: He thinks he's sorry.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working through some things. I'm not homeless.

He thinks it's Sunday. But he doesn't really want to know, because if it's Sunday then it's been officially two weeks on the streets. He thinks the last time he ate was Thursday. He thinks it's May 14, mother's day. He thinks a lot of things. He thinks he's dying. Maybe he is. He thinks he's been forgotten. Maybe he has. He thinks he's better off here then there. Maybe he is.

 

He misses his brother. He misses his dog. He misses his friends. Do they miss him?

 

Doesn't matter, he's the one that left; this is his fault.

 

He thinks he's sorry.


End file.
